Gay Roommates
by laurana117
Summary: Rock Lee has been 'youthfully evicted' from his apartment. So he moves in with his teammate Tenten. His boyfriend Sai also moves in. Now Tenten has to tell Neji why these two men are living with her. OOC. NejiTen and SaiLee. Tenten gets to experience all the fun of two gay roommates as well as a jealous Hyuuga? What is going on..
1. Chapter 1

Yaoi/het I

**Summary- Team Gai has had a shortage of missions lately making Tenten and Lee a little low on cash. So when Lee asks Tenten if he can crash on her couch she says yes. But Tenten doesn't expect Lee's boyfriend Sai to move in too. Now Tenten has to explain to Neji why she has two guys living to her….**

**Pairings- NejiTen and SaiLee. **

**Rating T- for homosexuality and maybe some kissing. As well as some randomness. **

**Warning- Sai will be **_**really **_**OOC. And I'm also going to call this AU. **

**Ages- Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee and Sai are 18.**

Chapter 1. Roommates!

Tenten strode through the streets of Konoha easily. She was out to go grocery shopping. She wore her usual sparring attire because it was very comfortable. Her hair was up in two buns on top of her head and a huge smile lit her face.

Many admired her throughout Konoha because she always remained so cheerful and uplifting even though she had no last name. She also had no living relations. Her home was small and empty when she wasn't there.

Tenten had her moments when she would sit alone and cry. But those were rare. For she had many friends that welcomed her into their homes and into their families.

She walked through the little grocery store with her basket swinging at her side. She whistled a lighthearted tune as she selected the things she needed. Once her basket was filled she went to the front of the store and stood in line at the check-out. She placed the articles on the conveyor belt one at a time and waited her turn to pay. She wordlessly handed over her debit card when it was time to pay.

"Overcharge." The cashier, an old wrinkled woman said. "You don't have enough money on your account."

Tenten's face heated up. Never before had she not had enough money to pay for groceries. The people in line behind her were either grumbling or snickering.

Tenten sighed. "I guess I don't need the milk." She said dejectedly. She really could use the calcium but couldn't afford it.

"Hold on my youthful flower!" A voice called from across the tiny store.

Tenten face palmed when her eccentric teammate Lee approached. "What are you doing here, Lee?" She asked.

She looked up to see Lee in his good guy pose. His teeth sparkled uncontrollably in the bad lighting of the store. The wrinkled old lady glared at Lee.

"Young man! I cannot have you disrupting my store!" She said in her old lady voice.

"I understand withering dying flower of life!" Lee said dramatically.

"What was that?" The old lady barked.

Lee ignored her. "Allow me to pay for Tenten's order!" Lee said with a flourish as he brought his debit card out.

Tenten sighed. "Lee you don't have to-"

The woman ignored Tenten and swiped Lee's card. Everyone else in the line cheered out loud as Tenten and Rock Lee walked away. Tenten's face was red as Sasuke Uchiha's favorite tomatoes as Lee carried her groceries while spouting nonsense about youth.

They arrived at Tenten's apartment and she let him inside. He helped her put the groceries away as he knew where everything went.

"Thanks for helping me out Lee." Tenten said with a smile as she and Lee sat next to each other on the couch. He had made himself comfortable with a cup of green tea.

"That was nothing my youthful teammate." Lee said with a much gentler smile.

"I normally can pay no problem. I guess the shortage of missions has my wallet empty." Tenten said.

"As can I. This shortage of missions is really causing me to lose my youth! Gai-sensei is beside himself." Lee said as he slouched into the couch.

"Good thing I have savings, that way I can continue paying rent." Tenten said looking around at her small apartment.

Lee laughed nervously. "Ah Tenten." He said turning to look at her. "Speaking of rent…." Lee began. He set his cup of tea down on a coaster and twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"What is it Lee?" Tenten asked growing concerned for her friend.

"I can no longer pay my own rent." Lee said sheepishly.

Tenten's brow furrowed. "But Lee, how can you live-"

"I have been youthfully evicted." Lee said not meeting her eye contact.

"Oh no Lee!" Tenten said her hands went to her mouth. "That is terrible! What will you do?"

"Well my youthful blossom, I was hoping I could live with you, just until we get another mission and I can afford to have my apartment back." Lee said. He then looked up at Tenten with big shiny black eyes.

"Haven't you asked Gai?" Tenten said.

"I don't want Gai-sensei knowing how bad my money management skills are." Lee said looking down sheepishly. Again.

Tenten sat back and looked at the ceiling. She could understand. She wouldn't want Tsunade-sama knowing if she couldn't manage money well enough to keep a permanent home. Besides, they would have a mission soon enough. Lee wouldn't live with her forever. He would only be here for a few months at the least.

She looked down to meet the pleading eyes of her friend. "Alright Lee. You can stay here. But not forever!" She said with a scolding tone.

He burst up from his kneeling position on the floor and swept Tenten up into his arms. "Thank you so much!" He said as he cried into her shoulder.

Tenten smiled softly. She had never lived with anyone else ever. This would be a learning experience for both of them.

**The Next Day**

Tenten helped Lee move in the next day. She gave him the spare room that was much smaller than her own. They used her fuinjutsu to easily move his bed and other furniture. They decided he would keep his other furniture within the scrolls until he moved out. But his bed and other essentials would remain out.

They both reached an agreement. Lee would buy groceries and pay for utilities while Tenten paid rent. The cost for both was equal and they were happy.

But Tenten knew a great obstacle was to come.

Neji Hyuuga.

Their other teammate. The cold stoic prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. And their other best friend.

Tenten knew he would not want them living together. He would think it wrong to have a male living with a lone female. Neji was often perceived as uncaring, but he cared for his two teammates. As they were the only people that had accepted him when he was the spoiled snob who fought in the first chunin exams.

Tenten sat with Lee at her dining table as they ate curry he had made. Lee had turned out to be an amazing cook.

"Lee what are we going to tell Neji?" Tenten asked Lee suddenly.

"What do you mean, flower?" Lee asked.

"Neji will realize we are living together soon enough, what will we tell him?" Tenten asked.

Lee stroked his chin as he peered outside the little window. "Well... I suppose we'll just tell my eternal rival the truth. We are both not in the best place financially and are now living together!" Lee said cheerfully.

"He's a Hyuuga." Tenten said. "They have so much money, he probably won't understand."

Lee shrugged. "Do not fret my lovely blossom of life, he will understand!" Lee said with a smile.

Tenten couldn't help but smile back at her best friend. They cleaned up the table and dishes together and Tenten was very happy with the company.

They watched an old re-run on TV and laughed until it was time to retire to bed. Tenten fell asleep easily. She and Lee had training in the morning and had to get to sleep easily.

**The Next Morning**

Tenten and Lee got up and each got ready for the day at the same time.

They jogged out of the house to warm up on the way to their training ground.

"Don't you love watching the joyous sunset?" Lee asked as they jogged side by side.

"You know, I really do." Tenten said with a bright smile. They coasted into the training ground right then both smiling simultaneously.

They then immediately saw their Hyuuga teammate staring at them. He had a brow raised. He had noticed that they had arrived at exactly the same time. "Tenten. Lee." He said in greeting.

"Ohayo Neji!" They both chorused.

The entire team turned as their sensei arrived in the forest clearing. "Good morning my students!" Gai said with a wink and a sparkling smile.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled and jumped into his idol's arms.

The two commenced yelling each other's names and hugging. Tenten and Neji simply walked off together to start their training.

"You and Lee arrived at the same time." Neji remarked.

"We walked together." Tenten said. She decided not to tell Neji yet. He probably wouldn't understand anyway. He was so rich while she and Lee were so poor. She loved her stoic teammate, but she just could not allow him to know how poor she was just yet.

They spent the rest of the day training together. They both had gotten so good that their spar was more like a dance. He danced with swirling chakra and she with flight and pointy weapons. Her moves mostly consisted of aerial movements that she adored.

They trained until four in the afternoon and then Gai-sensei said they had trained enough. He and Lee went off to do more strength conditioning.

Tenten gathered up her weapons and re-sealed them in her multiple scrolls. Neji simply sat down to meditate. Tenten's eyes lingered on Neji for just a moment. She wanted to ask him if he wanted some ramen, but her wallet simply would not allow that.

"You've lost weight." Neji said without even opening his eyes.

Tenten's brown orbs traveled back to rest upon Neji. "How did you know that?" She asked. It was true. She hadn't been able to afford much food lately. But with Lee living with her she could.

"I've seen you every day for the last few years." Neji said. "And you've grown thinner lately."

Tenten smiled. "I'm just trying this new diet, ha-ha. It's working if you've noticed." She said with a grin to Neji.

He frowned and opened his eyes. "You don't need to diet." He said sternly. "You're perfect the way you are."

Tenten felt the need to blush. "Thank you Neji." She said. "But I could use to lose a few pounds." She said. Mentally Tenten was saying, 'Tenten, you have _never _been concerned with weight before. Where is this coming from?'

She offered him one last look before she headed home. She usually walked herself home if training ended in the afternoon. But if training lasted till later then Neji would walk her home.

She let herself into her apartment and was greeted with darkness. Lee must still be out with Gai-sensei. She ate a light snack alone in her kitchen. She entertained herself by watching how the light reflected off the dust floating through her kitchen.

She took a quick shower and then got into her bed to take a short nap. She was tired from training with Neji. She closed her eyes and dreamed of shiny shuriken and new kunai.

After napping for a few hours she rose and went to her tiny kitchen to start preparing dinner for her and Lee. She heard his snoring from inside her room and smiled. It seemed that she wasn't the only tired one.

She began making curried chickpeas and singing a soft little tune. She always wanted to lighten up the everyday chores. She closed her eyes for just a moment while the chickpeas simmered.

"You make a wonderful chef." A voice said from behind her.

Tenten immediately whirled around and threw a kunai at the person. The kunai had been hidden on her person of course.

Her brows furrowed when she saw Sai standing in her kitchen.

"Sai, it's nice to see you. However, I must ask. Why are you in my house?" Tenten asked.

Sai bowed to Tenten. "My dear friend, it is wonderful to see you too." He smiled at her.

Tenten waited. And waited. He said nothing else. "Sai, why are you here?" She asked.

"Sai is low on money as well as us." Lee said as he stood in the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

Tenten's mouth hung open when she saw Lee in a fuzzy pink robe. Where was his green spandex?

"Yes, and then Lee told me how he was living with you." Sai said. "I was hoping you would allow me to live here too."

Tenten panicked inwardly. If Sai didn't have enough money, then _Naruto _didn't have enough money. Would the hyperactive ninja also need a place to stay? And what about Sakura Haruno? If the medical ninja moved in then Tenten would have to get rid of all the hidden weapons so that her apartment was 'safe'. Sakura was such a health nut.

"What about Sakura and Naruto?" Tenten asked instantly.

"Ugly lives with her parents and Naruto just moved in with Sasuke at the Uchiha complex." Sai said. "I'm not welcome at either of their homes, but Lee said you would let me live here."

"Tenten-chan will allow it!" Lee said ferociously. "Won't you, youthful flower? Won't you let my youthful boyfriend live here with me?"

Tenten's mouth hung even more. "BOYFRIEND?" she yelled. For the first time in her life she did a feminine thing.

She fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Yaoi het II

**Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine.**

**Warnings- Sai will be OOC. So will Sasuke.**

**Rated T- for Homosexuality and some kissing. No inappropriate activity though! **

**A/N- This is AU. Meaning Sasuke has been brought peacefully back into the village.**

**Chapter Two. Seriously..?**

* * *

Tenten came to on her couch. Her head felt like it was miles away from her body. Her arms and legs felt like they were drifting away from her on an ocean. She wondered if this was how Hinata felt every single time she fainted after seeing Naruto.

Sai and Lee were having a heated argument over Tenten's shoulder where she could not see them.

"Lee! How could you not tell me?" Sai cried. "She loves you too! And she's so jealous that she fainted!"

"Tenten-chan might love me, after all, I am very youthful and handsome; but! My heart belongs to you only Sai." Lee was saying.

"How can you wear the robe I bought you while a _woman _loves you?" Sai asked with poison in his voice.

"Sai! My youthful boyfriend, please forgive me!" Lee yelled. Tenten imagined him pleading on his knees before Sai. "I have done nothing to encourage these feelings Tenten has for me!"

At that moment Tenten decided to sit up. She noticed her curried chickpea half-eaten on the coffee table. _They had better saved me some! _Tenten thought furiously.

Both men looked over at Tenten whom was holding her head while sitting up on the couch. Lee was indeed on his knees before Sai and he was _still_ in the pink fuzzy robe from before.

"Guys!" Tenten said when she stood up. "Calm down. Now, I hope for the safety of both of you that you saved me some chickpea curry." She said eyeing the plates on the table.

Lee smiled sheepishly. "I have some curry of life in the fridge-"He began.

"I'll make you more." Sai said in the monotone Tenten had gotten used to over the years. He left the room and came back moments later with a plate.

"I can't believe you love my boyfriend." Sai said accusingly while Tenten ate on the couch.

Tenten finished her meal and set the plate down. She always was a fast eater. Her brown eyes went up to meet Sai's black ones.

"I only love Lee as a teammate." Tenten said. "I only fainted because I had no idea-"

"That I was filled with flamingly longing for those of my gender?" Lee asked excitedly while simultaneously striking the good guy pose.

"Yeah." Tenten said. "And you Sai, I _never _knew you wore those kind of revealing clothes to get attention from-"

"Men?" Sai asked finishing her thought. "I'm not very public about my sexuality."

"Are you low on money as well?" Tenten asked changing the subject.

"Yes. Team 7 hasn't had many missions lately so I couldn't pay rent. Luckily Lee said I could stay here." Sai said. He plopped himself down on the couch next to Tenten. "So can I stay here?"

Tenten leaned back and closed her eyes. If she let him then there would be another person in her already small home. She also didn't have a place for him to sleep. Lee had taken the room meant for weapon storage, and now Sai wanted to move in.

But on the other side, Sai seemed to genuinely care about Lee. Tenten had never felt that way about anyone in her life. She couldn't imagine not being with the one you love.

Tenten leaned forward and opened her eyes. Sai and Lee were both looking at her expectantly. "You can stay here Sai, but I have no spare bedrooms."

Sai's face broke into an uncharacteristic grin as he hugged Lee excitedly. "I can just sleep with Lee!" He said.

Tenten rose from the couch and said, "I hope you two know that I don't want anything inappropriate going on."

Sai stepped back from Lee with his mouth open in shock. "I would never! Lee and I want to wait until we're married."

Tenten blinked. "You two are already thinking about marriage?"

"Oh yes!" Lee said. "I have never loved anyone like I love my youthful Sai."

Tenten watched the two men hugging each other like their lives depended on it. She had never felt the need to hug anyone like that before. She began feeling awkward and left the room to go clean up the mess in the kitchen.

Eventually Sai came to stand next to her while she washed dishes at the sink. "I have to go get all my furniture now so I can properly move in."

"Do you want to use my fuinjutsu to help move furniture?" Tenten asked.

"Ooh that would be fabby!" Sai said excitedly. "Come on guys, let's all move my stuff together!"

Moving Sai into Tenten's home was much the same as when Lee moved in.

Later in the evening the three of them were sitting on Tenten's couch watching an old re-run of a soap opera.

"I don't understand why he has to keep going for women! It obviously isn't working for him!" Sai said in reference to one of the characters.

"I wholeheartedly agree! His flames of youth would burn much brighter if he were to pursue a man." Lee said.

"The show is all about him being like that while his brother isn't!" Tenten said.

"I still do not agree." Sai hmphed.

**Later that Night**

Tenten had just finished cleaning out all the old food in the refrigerator and was walking into her bedroom for some much needed sleep when she saw Sai rummaging through her closet.

"Sai, what are you doing in my closet?" She asked.

Sai immediately jumped out of her closet with one of her bras on his head. "Tenten!" He said in surprise.

The two merely stared at each other for what felt like an hour until Sai said, "I wanted to see if there was any clothing in there except from your usual training clothes." He scratched his head.

"So is that why you're holding my bra?" Tenten asked.

Sai grabbed the piece of cloth and held it. Normally Tenten would freak out when a guy was holding her bra in such a way, but Sai had proved that he was not attracted to her in the least.

"I didn't realize this was on top of my head." He said in shock.

Tenten smiled and held out her hand, he placed the underwear in it. "Were you hoping to borrow some of my clothing?" She asked mischievously.

"I noticed that you are always wearing something Chinese and training related so I wanted to see if you had anything else in your closet. I happen to have my own clothing, and would never steal yours." Sai said.

Tenten laughed. "If you say so." She went over to the closet to put her bra away and said to Sai over her shoulder, "I need to get my rest now. I have training tomorrow."

Sai smiled. "Hurry home, because tomorrow I'll be giving you a full make-over!"

Tenten sighed as he said that. She didn't mention that the last person to offer her a make-over was Ino Yamanaka. She pushed Sai gently out of her bedroom. "Thank you in advance, now I really must rest." Tenten said.

**The Next Day**

Tenten and Lee stumbled around the tiny kitchen searching for breakfast food.

"Why don't you have anything good?" Lee asked as he slumped against the countertop.

"I don't know!" Tenten snapped. "I guess I was so low on cash that I forgot to buy breakfast food."

Sai walked into the kitchen in the same fuzzy pink robe Tenten had seen on Lee before. "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw the two team guy teammates slumped against various kitchen appliances.

"Tenten-chan my youthful flower bought no breakfast food!" Lee said while he pointed an accusing finger at Tenten.

"You two are in charge of groceries! It's your fault for not buying any breakfast food!" Tenten said a she raised her head up to glare at Lee.

Sai went over to the refrigerator and inspected it. "It seems we only have ingredients to make curry." He said. "And curry is not really able to be eaten in the morning because it is so spicy." Sai stroked his chin while he thought.

"Sai I can't take you seriously in that robe." Tenten said.

"Well I can't take Chinese people seriously when they're hungry." Sai said as he grinned at Tenten. "Anyway guys, it looks like we'll be having breakfast with Naruto and Sasuke!" Sai exclaimed with a smile. He clapped his hands together and left the room.

Lee and Tenten exchanged looks. "Can we manage to eat there and make it to training on time?" Tenten asked Lee.

"If we use the power of youth!" Lee said as he stood up. He extended a hand to help Tenten up, "Will you accept this challenge with me, Tenten?"

"I guess so." Tenten said as she was hauled up from where she was previously leaning against the stove.

Sai came back in his usual attire and together the three went to the Uchiha compound.

**On Sasuke's Doorstep**

"Is Sasuke even going to let us in his house?" Tenten asked out loud as Lee rang the doorbell.

"Well I am hoping as a teammate he will allow us into his home to consume his food. If not, then Tenten, you are to seduce him." Sai said with all seriousness. "We'll go in while he is distracted by you and get food."

"What?" Tenten asked, panicking. "Sakura and Ino would kill me!" She protested.

The door was opened slowly by the Uchiha and he looked very asleep. "What do you want Sai?" He asked in his silky voice.

"Well, as you may know, missions have had a shortage lately and we're all a little low on cash. So we were hoping we could have breakfast over here. Just to stretch our money." Sai asked in his usual monotone.

Sasuke's eyes roved over all of them. "Why are you here?" He asked when he saw Tenten. "Your Hyuuga will be mad if you go into my house."

Tenten instantly blushed furiously. "Ne-Neji? Why would he b-be mad?" She stammered.

Sasuke smirked. "I suppose it will be interesting to tell him I had Tenten in my house. Alright, you three can eat breakfast here. But Sai and Lee have to take Naruto to Ichirakus later."

They all trailed single file behind Sasuke as he led them through the Uchiha compound. "Good job Tenten! Nice seduction!" Sai whispered in her ear.

"That was not a seduction." Tenten whispered angrily back. "That's the two prodigies of Konoha squabbling with each other."

"Naruto! Pick up your dirty dishes!" Sasuke yelled once they were in the kitchen. "We have company!"

Tenten stood still and simply took in all the stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops. This kitchen was also twice the size of her little one. Sasuke was loaded.

"Bushy brows!" Naruto called from where he was sitting on the countertops.

"Dobe, get off the counter top!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto jumped down from the counter and approached them ignoring Sasuke. "Hey Tenten!" He said. "It's been a while!"

Tenten smiled, she'd always held a soft place in her heart for the aggravating rookie. He was an orphan like her after all. They had understood each-others pain unlike any other ninja.

"They're out of money." Sasuke said. "They'll be eating here today."

Naruto smiled. "We can all have ramen then!" He yelled.

"Lee and I have training later. We need something a bit more nutritious." Tenten said with a smile.

Lee went over to the counter. "Tenten and I would like some youthful toast, but I do not see a toaster!" He yelled.

"I had to take it away from Naruto after he stuck a knife in it." Sasuke said.

Tenten turned to look at Naruto. "How did you survive that?"

Naruto sheepishly scratched his head. "Sakura said I should be dead."

Sasuke summoned the toaster out of where had sealed it into the wall. "Here you go Lee." He said.

Tenten sat down at the huge dining table as Lee was making breakfast with Naruto.

Sasuke sat down next to her. He smirked at her as he said, "I really wonder, why you're here. Hyuuga would probably make breakfast for you." He said.

Tenten frowned. "I just don't want him to know how broke Lee and I really are." She said. "The Hyuuga clan is so rich."

Sasuke laughed. "I know. They've got a bigger pool than me."

Tenten gave Sasuke an exasperated look. "And why are you letting Naruto stay with you? I have a feeling that he's broke everything."

Sasuke smirked again. "Yeah. He's broken a television, spilled juice on my couch, and left empty ramen cups everywhere. But I really like having someone else in this house with me. I've been all alone for years and I like having someone around."

"I kind of like having Lee and Sai living with me. It's very calming to have someone else there when I'm home." Tenten admitted.

"Wow, you've got both of them living with you." Sasuke said. "I applaud you. You've got the fountain of youth and the nickname maker living with you."

Tenten thanked Lee as he set a plate of toast in front of her. She immediately began digging into it. "Lee this is great!" She said happily.

Naruto sat down on her other side. "I made it." He said with a gleam in his blue eyes.

Tenten spat out her bite. "Oh god." She said reaching to wipe off her tongue.

"I was just kidding Tenten!" Naruto said. "Lee made it."

Tenten glared at him. "Don't scare me like that."

Sasuke was visibly trying not to laugh at the whole scene. Tenten wondered if he liked Naruto more than he led on.

After an explosion, (Naruto tried to dry dishes with an explosive tag he found on Tenten.) Lee, Tenten, and Sai all walked out of Sasuke's house.

Sai waved as he headed back to Tenten's apartment. He wouldn't go to training with them. He was not stupid.

Tenten and Lee joked as they walked to their training ground. They had checked a clock in a store and they would make it to their training perfectly on time.

Maito Gai and Neji were both in the clearing when Tenten and Lee strolled into the field. "Ohayo Gai-sensei!" They both said when they arrived.

Gai gave his good guy pose. "Greetings, my youthful students!" He said. "Today we will train so that we can be adverse in any combat situation! Tenten and Neji will train together, and Lee will train with me!"

"Hai Sensei!" Lee said with a salute as he and Gai sensei walked away.

Tenten turned to her stoic teammate. "Hey Neji!" She said with a smile. "Shall we?"

"Tenten. Today you came to training from the direction that the Uchiha lives. Any comment?" Neji asked as he glared at Tenten.

Tenten panicked. "Why would you think that Neji? Of course not!" she said. _Sasuke can't be right about Neji being mad!_ Tenten thought.

Neji looked at her for a moment before he said. "Let's begin the spar." He said unemotionally.

They sparred for hours. Tenten was perfecting her aerial offense while Neji perfected his ultimate defense. Neither of them wanted to end their beautiful battle dance too soon.

The sun was just starting to set when Neji declared the spar over. He helped her gather all of her weapons because he was such a gentleman.

"I'll walk you home." Neji said when Tenten started walking away.

"That will be unnecessary, my youthful rival!" Lee yelled as he ran up to them. He panted. "I will walk Tenten-blossom home tonight." He flashed a blinding smile.

Neji's brow furrowed as he said, "Okay Lee. I'll just walk her home tomorrow."

Tenten and Lee were walking away together with the eyes of Neji Hyuuga burning holes in their backs.


	3. Chapter 3

Yaoi and Het III

Chapter Three. Make-over anyone?

Tenten and Lee made their way back to Tenten's apartment without meeting any other ninja they knew.

Sai greeted them at the door with a bright smile and a pink tutu on. Tenten stood completely still inside the doorway simply looking at him. He looked so ridiculous.

"Something wrong?" Sai asked brightly.

"What are you wearing?" Tenten asked as she gestured to his all pink outfit.

"My youthful boyfriend loves this outfit." Lee said proudly. "Tenten-chan must be jealous of your outfit Sai dear." Lee said as he draped his arm around Sai's shoulders.

Tenten only shook her head and went into her bedroom.

"Are you ready for your make-over Tenten?" Sai asked as he followed Tenten into her bedroom.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked as she set her weapons and scrolls down in the corner of her room.

"You agreed to let me give you a make-over once you came back from training." Sai sang in a falsetto voice. "We can wait until after dinner." He said before he left the room.

Tenten had to laugh for a few moments. She had previously thought that Gai-sensei and Lee's outfits were the most ridiculous that she would ever see. She found that she actually liked it.

Sai made them a very light dinner. They all sat on the couch and watched the soap opera from the day before.

"There the guy goes again! His heart is broken! If he just turned to men he would have real fidelity in his relationships." Sai said with a mouthful of rice.

"He doesn't have to go gay. He could just get a woman who actually loves him." Tenten said in defense of her gender.

"Speaking of loving someone," Sai began, "Who do you love Tenten?"

Lee even leaned over in his seat. He must be wondering.

"I am a responsible kunoichi. I don't have the time to love." Tenten said.

"Bull." Sai said. "Sakura told me that, and then broke down and told me about her split love between Sasuke and Naruto."

Tenten frowned. "That's got to suck." She couldn't imagine loving two people at once.

"Tenten probably loves Shikamaru." Lee said obnoxiously. He actually knew how much Tenten hated the lazy genius. "She's always telling me how smart I need to be since I lack gen-jutsu and Nin-jutsu. So she must love the youthful Nara genius."

Sai's black eyes rested on Tenten's face. He was amused by the narrowing of her eyes and the anger coming to her features.

"Lee! You know how I feel about Shikamaru! I like him as a friend but I could never love him! I want someone who knows the value of hard work! I want someone who will spend every moment with me and help me grow into the person I'm meant to be!" Tenten screeched.

"So Neji Hyuuga?" Sai asked in his calculating voice.

Tenten's face immediately went red. "Ne-Neji? Why would you think I loved him?" She stuttered.

"Your reaction leads me to believe it. You also mentioned that you want the person to help you grow into the person you're meant to be, doesn't Neji train every day with you so that you can grow better with your weaponry and fuinjutsu?" Sai said.

"My youthful rival trains with Tenten-chan exclusively!" Lee exclaimed. "They spend hours together every day."

Sai smirked. "Then she must like the Hyuuga."

Tenten blushed furiously again. "Fine, I like Neji. But why does it matter?" She asked.

Sai smile and clapped his hands together. "We absolutely _must _help you to become beautiful for Neji then. Now that we know you love someone, we _have_ to help you two get together." Sai said.

Tenten sweat dropped. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Nonsense!" Sai said as he jumped off the couch with everyone's dirty dishes.

Lee escaped the room when he could. He didn't want to mess with Tenten's make-over because Sai took them very seriously.

Tenten and Sai were sitting at the small coffee table. Sai held Tenten's hand in his own.

"Your fingernails are so disgusting." Sai said. "Don't you ever take care of them?"

"Yeah!" If they get too long then I file them down with the side of a kunai." Tenten said proudly.

Sai cracked a smile. "Spoken like the weapon master of Konoha I guess." He sighed as he reached for a real nail file. "I'm going to put them in a real shape."

Tenten hid the fact that she enjoyed Sai's attention. She had never supported girls who tried to change themselves for a boy, but surely changing the appearance of her nails was not the same thing.

Sai finished and stood up taking Tenten by her wrist. He led her into the small bathroom in her apartment. "I have to decide the perfect shade to paint your nails." He said as he held various nail polish containers up to her face.

Tenten frowned. "Why do you have so many? I never see your nails polished." She asked.

Sai smirked. "My toes." He said.

Tenten looked down at his toes and broke into giggles. Each of his toenails was a different color. It was like a permanent rainbow. "I love them!" She laughed.

Sai thanked her with a flourish and then exclaimed. "I've got it! The perfect shade to melt Neji Hyuuga's cold heart!"

He held up a dark red shade of nail polish. "It's called pure seduction. And I think it will like up to its name."

Tenten sweat dropped. "What is with you and seduction?"

Sai ignored her. He sat her down and properly painted her toenails and fingernails. Tenten later conceded that she liked the shade even if it was called seduction.

The pair ended up in Tenten's closet again. Tenten was standing back with her arms crossed and Sai was flipping through her rather small wardrobe. "Geez Tenten, didn't your mother ever sit down and tell you about proper fashion?" He asked as he held up various Chinese style shirts that she used for sparing.

"I don't have one." Tenten said with a shrug.

"Don't have what?" Sai asked.

"A mother. I don't have one." Tenten repeated.

Sai immediately felt bad. He scratched the back of his head. "Oh, well that's okay. I can show you myself." He said. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay." Tenten said with a smile. "I never knew her anyway. If you never have something then you cannot miss it."

Sai wrapped Tenten up in his arms on instinct. "I'll love you more than any mother would!" He said as a real tear slid down his face.

"Sai." Tenten said. "It's okay. I don't need a mother. I've been fine this far."

Sai brushed his tears away. "Okay." He said as he cracked a smile. "I fear there is nothing we can do about your clothes without spending money, but you look pretty cute most of the time."

Tenten followed Sai out to the small living room and he ordered her to sit in front of the couch.

"You have so much thick brown hair. It's very beautiful." Sai said as he undid her hair buns. "I have a perfect style for you to wear."

"But I've always worn my hair in this style." Tenten protested.

"Well hairstyles can change." Sai said. "Someday mine will change. I want to grow my hair out like yours. Just let me try this new hairstyle on you, and if you hate it you don't have to wear it."

"Okay." Tenten said. "That sounds fair."

Tenten sat and let someone else touch her hair for the first time in her life. She'd never had anyone besides Ino Yamanaka and Sai take an interest in her hair. She mentioned this to Sai.

"Ino helped me out when I was first realizing I am homosexual. We spent a lot of time together." Sai murmured as he tugged and brushed pieces of Tenten's hair.

"There were a lot of rumors that you two were dating." Tenten said. "How was that?"

Sai laughed. "I was fine with it. Ino is a beautiful girl and I love her like a sister. She was very mad because she wanted Shikamaru Nara to know she was single." Sai said.

"So Ino actually likes Shikamaru. I didn't know that rumor was true. Doesn't Shikamaru like Temari of the Sand though?" Tenten asked.

"He doesn't." Sai said quickly. "Temari of the Sand also does not like him. She prefers Sasuke Uchiha these days."

"How confusing." Tenten said. "I hope there aren't any rumors going around about me."

"They all involve the Hyuuga prodigy." Sai said with a smirk that Tenten couldn't see. "I'm very glad that you trusted me enough to tell me that you do in fact, have feelings for him."

"Well it's a secret I've kept for a while. But don't think I love him like you love Lee." Tenten confessed.

"Hmm." Sai muttered. "And why do you think that?"

"I have never been loved before. Not by parents or by a romantic interest. So I have zero experience with love." Tenten said. "I've never wanted to have kids because I don't know how to be a mom having never had one myself."

Sai smiled weakly. "When you are ready, you'll know. I have faith in you." He said. "You'll make a fabby Hyuuga mommy someday."

Tenten's face went red. "Sai!" She yelled uneasily.

"Too fast?" He asked. "Do I need to wait longer until I make wedding jokes?"

"Yes!"

"Okay!" Sai declared after a few minutes. "I'm finished! What do you think?" He held up a mirror so Tenten could see what he had done.

Tenten was in shock. On top of her head was a beautiful collection of her hair. It was braided intricately around the center. She could even see that parts of her hair were lighter than the rest making the braided bun look extra beautiful with the highlights through it. Her face was also different. It seemed now that she had cheekbones.

"Wow." Tenten managed to say.

"You look lovely!" Sai said. "You could be a model with that face."

Tenten smiled. "I've never felt so pretty." She said. "Thank you Sai."

"Wait until you see Hyuuga-san tomorrow. He might explode from how beautiful you are." Sai said.

"Will you do this again tomorrow?" Tenten asked.

"Yes! And I even got more breakfast food so we don't have to eat at Sasuke's house again." Sai said. "We're not done with our little make over yet. He he." Sai said.

Tenten sweat dropped as Sai brought out two bottles of unknown substance. "Which do you want? Screaming orgasm or vanilla climax?" Sai asked in all seriousness.

Tenten inched away from Sai. "What are you talking about?" She asked uneasily.

Sai rolled his eyes. "Perfume sweetie. I guess you've never heard of it either right?"

"It makes you smell unnatural right?" Tenten asked.

Sai face-palmed. "Tenten dear, it makes you smell _better_. I would _highly_ recommend it to you because you and Hyuuga-san train together and you get sweaty. This will just make it so you smell less like smelly dirty Tenten and more like happy clean Tenten."

"Oh." Tenten said. "I guess I'll use the vanilla one."

"Splendid decision!" Sai said. "I'll help you use it tomorrow. And I'll do your hair so it is perfect." Sai said. "Yay, this is so exciting!" Sai exclaimed.

Tenten smiled. "Thank you so much Sai. This all means so much to me."

**The Next Day**

Tenten and Lee strolled down the streets of Konoha together on their way to training.

"Tenten-chan, your hair is very lovely." Lee complimented. "My love really knows hair despite not having much of his own."

"He really does." Tenten said with a smile. "He is a wonder worker, I swear."

They came the clearing that belonged to their team and met their sensei and brooding teammate. "Ohayo Gai-sensei!" Tenten and Lee greeted.

"Greetings youthful students!" Gai said with a pink of light on his tooth. "Let us work now so that we may conquer every enemy in our paths!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The two strolled off together to begin their training.

Tenten approached Neji. "Hi Neji! What shall we work on today?"

Neji went, "Hn."

Tenten still smiled. "I have this new acrobatic thing I want to try and it requires that you-"

"Your hair is different." Neji stated.

Tenten blushed a little. _He noticed!_ She thought. "Yeah, I wanted to try something new." She said as she touched her hair self-consciously.

"I like it the other way." Neji said as he looked away.

"It's just hair Neji. I can wear it differently sometimes." Tenten said. She summoned an axe out of her scroll and held it up. "Now, about my new move. I need you to hold this up and-"

"What is on your nails?" Neji said quickly as his white eyes grew large.

Tenten blinked. She was pretty sure Neji had never spoken this much before; he might hurt himself from over socializing. "I painted them." She said simply.

"And you smell different." Neji said as he sniffed. "Perfume?"

"Yes." Tenten said slowly. "I just wanted to try some new things."

"Are you trying to get the attention of someone?" Neji asked.

"Well uh…" Tenten said. With his eyes and all his years of knowing her he could tell when she was lying. "Yes. Yes I am." Tenten said. She decided to just say the truth because he would know otherwise.

"That is unnecessary." Neji said sternly. "If someone truly cares about you, they will notice you without you changing for them. Whoever you're doing this for is not worthy of you Tenten." Neji said quickly.

Tenten sweat dropped. "I'm a _girl_ Neji. It's normal for me to do this. I _wanted_ to do this." Tenten said.

"Tell me who you're doing this for and I'll teach him how to treat you properly." Neji said as he cracked his knuckles.

"No!" Tenten said as she panicked. "I'm only doing this because I told my friend -_who shall remain unnamed – _who I liked and they helped me do all this just to see if the guy I like notices." Tenten said. "I'm not being forced to do this; I just wanted to look a little better."

Neji hned again. "If you say so." Neji said. "Let us begin training. What do I do with the axe?"

With that Neji and Tenten began training as normal for the rest of the day. She perfected her new move with Neji's help.

**Later in the Day**

"Thank you for helping me Neji!" Tenten said excitedly as she picked up her weapons. "Tomorrow we can focus on you."

"Hn." Neji said. "I don't think the guy I worthy of your attention." Neji said. He turned to look right at Tenten with his white eyes. "But you do look nice, and he has no reason not to look at you."

Tenten blushed. "Thank you Neji."

* * *

A/N- I apologize right now if there are any errors, I have to give my sibling the computer before I can properly edit. So be easy on me Legend of Derpy, got it?

Please note- In a few days I will in essence, begin my school year. So updates will be more sporadic. I am very sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Y and H II

A/N-Oh my goodness, I have not updated in SO long. I am very sorry, it wasn't just this story, and I haven't done anything for any of my stories ever since school started. But like I wrote on my profile, I am in three advanced placement classes this year and I'm also in several extra-curricular activities, meaning I've been busy with that and I've been trying to build up my confidence to ask this boy out to our homecoming dance. So if any of you have advice on how to do raise confidence without standing in front of a mirror saying, "People like me." I would like to know.

Without further ado, here is the fourth chapter of Gay Roommates.

* * *

Chapter four. Double Date?

Neji Hyuuga did not like missing practice. He felt like if he was absent then he would miss out on necessary shinobi skills taught by Maito Gai.

Unfortunately he had to miss them today for a boring Hyuuga clan meeting. Hiashi was going over some important details about the Hyuuga clan and its image.

Neji sat through the boring meeting and thought of his teammate during the most drudging parts. He had been dismayed to see Tenten changing her appearance for some man that was ultimately unworthy of her.

Neji had long known that Tenten was one of the most promising shinobi in Konoha. With her hard work ethic and her precise aim, she was destined for greatness. He also knew that many regarded his teammate as a tomboy and as a girl who was not as beautiful as the other girls in Konoha.

Neji often wished to punch people in the face that said Tenten was not more beautiful than Sakura Haruno. How dare anyone say that! They had not seen Tenten persevere through the toughest obstacles. They had never had to watch silently as Tenten had no parents show up to watch her chunin exam.

Neji dearly wished to maim the man Tenten was trying to impress. Whoever he was he had made Tenten feel inferior to him and therefore had made her want to be different. Could he not see that Tenten was perfect in every way? Could he not see that Tenten was so much more beautiful than any girl in Konoha?

Luckily Tenten's abilities had not declined at all. If they had Neji would have demanded to meet the guy earlier.

Neji walked to practice the next day. He was secretly hoping that he could speak to Tenten for a few minutes before they spared. He wanted to find out who the guy was that she loved.

Instead Neji met Lee. Neji was glad that Tenten was not with the green clad youth though. Because lately it seemed that Tenten was always with Lee and that was beginning to bother Neji for some unknown reason.

Lee looked up from his stretches when he saw Neji. "Oi! Neji!" He said. "Good morning youthful rival! How was the Hyuuga meeting?"

Neji looked at his friend. "Hn." He said. By now both Lee and Tenten could decode Neji's various 'hns'. They knew that he was not actually being rude; he just had very few words to say.

Lee knew this particular 'Hn' meant 'I was bored out of my mind and I'm ready to spar.'

"Tenten cannot make it to practice today." Lee said. "She has a previous engagement that she had to go to."

"Did she say what it was?" Neji asked.

Lee smirked inwardly. Truth be told, Tenten was only meeting with her friends Shikamaru and Ino for lunch. But Neji did not need to know that.

"I believe she is meeting the Nara genius." Lee said.

Neji's eyebrow rose. "Oh? And why is she meeting him?"

"Well, I believe that she is madly in love with him. In fact, I am sure of it. I believe she has been doing all these things to improve her appearance to gain his attention." Lee said.

Lee watched Neji's face with apprehension. Would the Hyuuga prodigy take the bait?

"I do not believe Tenten would skip practice for such an irresponsible reason." Neji said as he looked away. "And even if she is after the Nara she has two blondes to worry about."

Lee frowned. It didn't work. Neji wasn't bothered at all.

The two men continued their practice without incident and without their Chinese teammate. Each perfected their own jutsu and they were very happy to have the opportunity to practice on someone else.

Neji was on his way back to the Hyuuga compound when he heard her laughing.

It was Tenten.

He turned his byakugan on and scanned the area. She was sitting in Ichiraku ramen with Shikamaru Nara. And unlike most times Neji had seen the Nara, he was actually awake. The Nara was conscious and making Tenten laugh like a little school girl.

Lee's words flashed through Neji's head momentarily. "Tenten loves the Nara." Or whatever the green spandex wearing youth had said.

A vile clenching took hold of Neji's heart. He had no idea how to handle the pain that settled in his chest. All he knew was he wanted to kill the Nara right then. He didn't even care about witnesses.

Then Neji saw something he really wasn't in the mood to see.

Sasuke Uchiha was leaning against the building next to him. For some reason Neji just did not feel like looking at the Uchiha's smirk.

"What is it?" Neji asked coldly.

"Oh nothing. I guess right now would be a bad time to tell you about Tenten's visit to my house?" The Uchiha said with a smug smirk.

Neji clenched his fist. "_Why_ was my sparring partner in your house?" Neji growled.

Sasuke only smirked wider. "I'll let you ask her that. I've got to go get Naruto. He's probably terrorizing the patrons of Ichiraku." With that Sasuke left Neji alone.

Neji decided it would be a good idea to head home before any more revelations were made about his teammate. And by teammate, he meant Tenten.

But that day things were simply not looking up for Neji.

Beside Tenten at Ichiraku ramen was Hinata Hyuuga. And she was laughing easily with Naruto, whom Sasuke had only just left to retrieve.

Neji fled from the streets of Konoha then. He had had it with his friends.

A poor punching bag had to suffer his wrath.

* * *

A/N- Hey Guys! I know it's a bit short. I'll be the first to say, I'm not happy with the length. But I really felt like I needed to put something up for this story, and this is really all I have. Everything else is in my head.

Like I said before, I have started school and with three AP classes my life really sucks right now.

A little review would be nice, that way I can know what you guys think. I hope everyone is having a splendid day wherever you are!


	5. Chapter 5

YaanH III

A/N- Hey guys! I know it's been a while. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Same old excuses. School, Life, and love. I had a lot of you that liked the jealous Neji... So I was wondering if I should add even more. And after much deliberation, I decided that I would. But this chapter is back in Tenten's POV. I figured that since we've already looked into Neji's mind we should switch back to Tenten.

Without further ado, I give you the next chapter of Gay Roommates!

* * *

Chapter Five. The money situation grows worse. (Because when I think of good money management, I think of Rock Lee for sure;)

Tenten sat at her kitchen table next to Lee. They were both waiting anxiously for Sai to serve them breakfast. Tenten was nervous because she had looked in her fridgerator for the first time in a week yesterday. There had been an alarmingly small amount of food.

Her mind drifted to her teammate Neji for the briefest moment. He had been absent for all the team practices since the day Ino and Shikamaru had bought Tenten lunch. She had missed the silent prodigy so much. But Tenten knew he would be back today.

Lee was silent beside Tenten. He must be aware of their situation as well. Without any missions they had no source of income, and they were out of money.

Sai put two dishes in front of them. Tenten was dismayed to see that the only thing on the plates was brown rice. She looked up at Sai in his pink apron. Sai looked ashamed. "That's all I could afford to buy." He said.

Tenten looked down at the rice. "What will we do? We can't possibly survive off this until our next mission." She said.

"We will have to ask the Uchiha prodigy for food." Sai said.

"I refuse to beg for food." Tenten said. "We'll have to get side jobs." She said.

"Yosh! I can work as a book salesman! I'll ask Jiraiya!" Lee said.

"Your only customer would be Kakashi-sensei." Tenten said. "No, we'll ask Tsunade for any kind of mission."

Tenten and Lee ate their rice quickly and headed out for their daily practice.

**At Practice**

Tenten found Neji leaning against a tree with a bad mood look on his face. She wondered what could be wrong with him. Surely it couldn't be because she skipped practice the other day just to see Shikamaru and Ino.

"What's the matter Neji?" Tenten asked with concern.

He looked at her with pure malice. "Hn." He said angrily.

Tenten furrowed her brows. "If you won't answer than I won't bother." She said. "Let's practice."

They practiced together for hours until it was time to go home. Tenten leaned against a tree after hours of physical exertion. She didn't have her usual amount of energy after only eating rice that morning.

Neji looked over at her with worry. "Are you sick?" He asked.

"No." Tenten said. Then she stood up and smiled. "See? I feel fine!"

Then she gathered her weapons and bid Neji farewell. He watched her go with his all-seeing eyes.

Tenten walked down the road and smiled at the children that were playing with their parents. She hoped that one day she could have children but right now the thought terrified her. She stopped when she heard someone saying her name.

Tenten turned to see Neji striding up to her. He was holding her fuuma shuriken. She must have left it in their training place. She really wasn't feeling well if she was forgetting her weapons.

"Thanks Neji! Those cost so much money, I would hate if that was stolen." Tenten said when he caught up to her. She reached out to take the dangerous weapon out of his hands, but he pulled it away.

"I'll carry this to your house for you." He offered.

Tenten paled. Neji could not see Sai or Lee in her home. "No!" She said too quickly. "I can carry it! I'm a strong woman! I'm a kunoichi!"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Your hands are full. It's not too much work." He said. "I've been to your home before."

Tenten sighed. "Alright. But it is really messy." She said.

"Hn." Neji said.

They walked side by side through the village. Tenten's heart sped up a little every time his arm brushed hers lightly. She couldn't stop thinking about how right this felt. Having him next to her. This is the way things were meant to be, she was sure.

They arrived at her door a few minutes later. She unlocked it and prayed that Sai and Lee were in their bedroom doing something.

She led Neji in and opened the closet where she now kept her weapons. "I thought you kept your weapons in the other bedroom." Neji said.

Tenten panicked. What if he went in there and saw the bed? He would freak out!

"I'm a little low on cash, so I'm planning on renting it out." Tenten said.

Neji bought it. "I disapprove. A stranger in your home is a bad idea." He said. "They could be a spy from another village and poison you."

Tenten mentally face-palmed. Why hadn't she thought of that before telling Neji the lie? Ninja's renting out apartments was always frowned upon, unless it was to other ninjas!

"Don't worry, it was just an idea. I may not even do it." Tenten said.

Neji nodded. "Don't." He said.

They walked into her kitchen and she saw Sai's note on a magnet on the fridge. It read, 'Gone out dog-walking for Tsunade. Be back as soon as I can! ~3'

Tenten immediately grabbed it and stuffed it into her pocket. Lee was most likely with Sai. She and Neji were officially alone. Her heart started pumping at the thought.

"I'm a little thirsty after that practice." Neji said. "May I help myself to a drink of water?"

"Of course, the cups are up there." Tenten said.

Neji reached up to the cupboard and opened it. A fluffy pink boa fell out and onto Neji's head. It messed up his perfect hair.

Tenten panicked again. She mentally strangled Sai. He had a closet in that room for god's sake! Why was he keeping his clothes in her kitchen?

"I didn't know you liked pink feathered boas." Neji said. He lifted the thing and offered it to Tenten.

Tenten's face heated up. "It's not mine. Ino must have left it here." She lied.

Neji filled a cup with water and took a sip. Tenten saw the time on a clock. "Oh look! The news is on." She said. Then she went to her tiny living room and turned the TV on.

Neji followed her and picked a magazine off the couch. "I didn't think you were so interested in pop culture." He said as he flipped through the magazine.

_He can't read Sai's gay magazine!_ Tenten thought furiously. "Oh that must be Ino's too!" Tenten said. She plucked it out of his hands and threw it behind the couch. "Would you care to watch the news with me?"

"I would." Neji said as he sat down next to her on the couch. Tenten hesitantly sat next to him. She couldn't stop thinking about once again, how perfect this felt. It just felt so right to be sitting next to Neji while doing such an everyday thing like watching the evening news.

She resisted the urge to lay her head on his shoulder. She really wanted to too. She also really hoped Sai and Lee would not be returning until much later.

They sat side by side until the news was over. Or at least until the sports started. Both Tenten and Neji hated organized sports, and he got up to leave once that segment began.

Neji strolled to her door and opened it. "I shall see you tomorrow at our routine practice." Neji said. "Until then."

"I'll look forward to it!" Tenten said. "Goodbye!"

She was still watching him disappear down the road when Sai and Lee showed up. They were positively filthy. Lee was covered in leaves and other debris from plants, while Sai was covered in dirt.

"What happened to you two?" Tenten asked once they were all in her apartment.

"We went to ask Tsunade for any mission at all." Sai began. "She indeed confirmed that missions have been really limited by the way, all ninjas are suffering from the lack of them. But back to my current state of matters, she gave us a D-rank mission that involved walking dogs."

"Yosh! But these dogs were missing much youth!" Lee said.

"Yeah, like Lee said, these dogs were out for blood! Blood of squirrels!" Sai said.

"How could dogs ever want to destroy such majestic creatures?" Lee cried out.

Tenten couldn't help but laugh. "How much money did you guys get?"

"Barely anything. How much do you have left for rent?" Sai asked.

"Not enough for this month's payment." Tenten said.

"Well then, this will surely cover that." Sai said. "But we'll have to ask Sasuke for food soon."

"I will not beg." Tenten said. "That is beneath me." She said.

Sai reached out and pulled her shirt from behind exposing her scarily thin torso. "Look at you. This shirt is days too big. You've lost a lot of weight. We need food, and soon. You won't make it much longer."

Tenten pushed him away. "I'll be fine. I don't need anyone's help. I can take care of myself. I have my whole life. I'll go out now and look for another job." She started heading for the door.

Sai reached out and grabbed her wrist. "I know you've been alone. I know you've never had a mother. But you're not alone right now. I'm here with you. Lee is here too. We are all in this situation with you." Sai said. "I promised I'd love you like a mother would, and I will."

Tenten looked into Sai's eyes. "Do you really mean that?" She asked.

"Yes I do. I'm not going to let you starve." He said. "I'll go with you to look for employment. However, Lee needs to rest. So he cannot accompany us."

Lee had slumped against the fridge. "I need to shower." He said. There were dark circles under his eyes. He must be up late worrying about their situation.

Tenten and Sai each prepared to leave. Sai had to clean himself up with a wet rag and then they left.

"Get some rest, Lee." Sai said before they left.

* * *

A/N- I'm actually job searching in my own life right now. Ha-ha. Anyway, I apologize again for the late update. I promise there will be more soon. This chapter had a very intense SaiTen bonding scene; I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. I really like the thought of a gay Sai being the closest friend to Tenten. I don't know why, I just think it's really unique. I have never read a story on here with it. See you next time and I hope you are having a lovely day wherever you are!


	6. Chapter 6

GR VII

A/N- It's been a month or so. I feel only a little bad about waiting for so long, but I've kind of worked out a system. I've decided that I will update at least one story a weekend. Although this weekend I'm planning on two.

Just a question, are you guys excited about the super bowl? Because personally I don't really follow sports and stuff like that. But I totally have a bet with my friend. So this year I'm actually excited.

Alright, just a little note about this chapter, we are going back into the mind of Neji Hyuuga. I just felt like a bunch happened and you guys could use the insight into his mind and emotions. Plus I really enjoy writing him.

I hope you enjoy my story and please review.

* * *

Chapter Six. Into the Abyss.

_Tenten has lost her mind._

Neji thought that as he strolled through the streets of Konoha. The night was rapidly approaching, but Neji didn't want to go home for some reason.

Lights from all the shops he passed washed over him. Normally he at least looked at the stores, but tonight he was far too occupied with thoughts of his teammate.

Neji didn't know why he was so preoccupied with thoughts of Tenten. The last time he's checked he wasn't some girl that needlessly fretted over everything. But here he was, needlessly fretting.

Hinata had even noticed. That morning as Neji gathered a proper meal before training his younger cousin had asked if something was bothering him.

**Flashback**

"Ano, Neji… Is anything bothering you?" Hinata had stammered.

Neji turned his cold gaze onto her. But apparently it lost its effect due to the carton of orange juice he held in his hand.

"What brings you to ask that, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"Well, you seem distracted and angry a lot. I've only just noticed it recently though. This leads me to believe that there is something in your life bothering you." Hinata said.

"I'm fine." Neji barked as he left the kitchen.

"He's not fine." Hiashi said as he lowered the paper he had been reading. He thoroughly started his elder daughter as she shrieked.

"How long have you been there!?" Hinata asked.

"Long enough to know that Neji needs to use a cup when he drinks orange juice." Hiashi said with a repulsed voice.

**End of Flashback**

_I need to be stealthier when I drink out of the orange juice carton. _Neji thought as he sat down on a park bench.

Neji watched as the sun set. He remembered that Rock Lee was almost always blathering on about how Neji needed to stop and admire nature every once in a while.

Speaking of Rock Lee, Tenten had been spending an unhealthy amount of time with Tenten. Neji wasn't sure why he thought this, but he felt in his heart that Tenten and Lee had not always spent this much time together.

Tenten had been spending time with a lot of different men recently. And Neji found that whenever he thought of her spending time with another man he grew incredibly furious.

Rock Lee may be harmless, but Sasuke Uchiha surely isn't.

Neji cradled his head in his hands as he thought of the strange encounter he and the Uchiha had had. It was really strange because Neji was sure that they normally did not speak.

He should have known that Tenten _was_ in the Uchiha's house the other day. But he had believed Tenten when she said that she wasn't. He'd trusted his teammate, as he always had. But now she was lying to him. Why would she lie to him?

But more importantly, _why was she in the Uchiha's house?_

A sharp burning pain shot through Neji's hand and fingers. He looked down and he was clutching his fist so tightly that the knuckles had turned white. He wordlessly unclenched the fist and stared at his hand in wonder.

Neji decided not to ponder whatever Tenten deemed as a worthy activity to partake in with the Uchiha. But if he decided that if the Uchiha was caught roaming about _Tenten's _house then someone would be seriously injured.

There was also the matter of Shikamaru Nara. Tenten had been laughing with him. She'd even smiled. Neji was sure he had never made Tenten smile like that, and that feeling filled him with a strange heaviness he didn't quite understand.

Rock Lee had said that Tenten loved the Nara genius. Was that true? Neji couldn't even tell anymore.

**Hinata POV**

Hinata walked aimlessly through the streets of Konoha. She was looking for her bird-brained cousin.

Hiashi had sent her out to look for Neji after he hadn't come home for several hours. Hiashi was worried that Neji was on some tangent about the orange juice.

Hinata however, knew that something else was bothering her cousin. He didn't normally act like some scatter brained old woman. So something was bothering him. And Hinata was determined to find out what.

Plus she might run into Naruto while roaming the city.

She walked aimlessly for several minutes when she saw Neji's teammate Tenten.

"Hello Tenten!" Hinata called.

"Hello Hinata!" Tenten said and waved. "It's been so long since I've seen you. How have you been?"

Hinata noticed that Sai was beside Tenten. _That is strange, I was certain that these two didn't know each other._

"I'm just out looking for Neji." Hinata said. "He and Hiashi got into a little argument this morning. So Hiashi is worried that Neji is mad, he hasn't come home all day."

Tenten looked visibly worried. "Oh no. Neji never acts like this." She said. "I'll help look for him if you want, it's getting late and I bet that you have to get home soon."

"I do. I have to do a report on the best nanny in Konoha for Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said.

"Then how about you go home and do that. I'll look for Neji and tell him that he needs to go home." Tenten said.

"That would be perfect!" Hinata said. "Thank you!"

With one last look in Sai's direction Hinata departed. She was glad to put the responsibility of her moody cousin in someone else's hands.

**Neji POV**

Neji was back to wandering Konoha. It seemed his time on the bench had done nothing to soothe his frazzled mind. For the first time in years, Neji found that he really wished his Dad were alive. Neji really needed someone to talk to about now.

The sun had set, and Konoha was dark. People looked at Neji oddly as he passed by them. He was widely known as being a hard worker and would never be out late at night.

Neji stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tenten walking perpendicular to where he was just a bit in front of him.

_What is she doing here?_

Neji watched as she walked casually among the crowd of night dwellers onto his sidewalk. Her hair was up in her customary twin bun hairstyle, just like Neji liked it. Her eyes were roaming over all the faces of those who walked in front of Neji.

Finally her brown eyes met Neji's white ones. An electric shock went through Neji's system as they shared eye contact. He noticed that she was smiling and walking up to him.

"Hi Neji." She said.

They stood absolutely still, in the middle of the street. They were facing each other and not paying attention to anyone else.

"Hn." Neji said, he was at a loss for words.

"Hinata was looking for you. She's worried." Tenten said.

Neji shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "Was she?" He asked dumbly.

"She said that you and Hiashi got into a fight. Is that true?" Tenten asked.

"Partly." Neji said.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Tenten asked.

Neji's eyes widened. _She wants to talk to me about my problems._ Somehow, that action caused this extreme reaction.

Neji was about to open his mouth and answer yes, when a drop of rain fell on his head. He looked up into the dark sky and closed his eyes as more rain fell on him. He looked back down at Tenten.

"Maybe later." He said with a smirk. "You should be going home now, I'll walk you."

"No! That's not fair, I was sent to collect you, not the other way around!" Tenten said.

"I'll be home soon enough." Neji said. "But right now, it's cold and dark. You shouldn't be out in this."

Tenten finally conceded. Together, they walked to Tenten's apartment.

When they reached the door, Neji was hoping that she would open it and allow him to seek refuge in her home. For some reason he felt that if he were in there he could keep the Uchiha and the Nara away.

But Tenten merely thanked him for walking her home and stepped inside. Closing the door almost in his face.

Neji was left staring at the closed door.

Finally he decided to set out for his home.

The rain was his only companion.

* * *

A/N- I know, this is a little more serious in nature than my other chapters. But I just wanted to illustrate how Neji is feeling. Please let me know what you think.

I hope you're having a glorious day, wherever you are!


	7. Chapter 7

GR N.

A/N- I have pink eye. And it really hurts. And I'm super contagious, so I'm stuck at my house all day unable to attend school or go out with friends. So I decided to write to ease my boredom.

Note- This chapter starts with Sai and Tenten looking for jobs, and will involve the events of last chapter. If that doesn't make sense, or you're still confused please leave me a review or message me.

* * *

Chapter Seven. Rainy Day.

Tenten and Sai walked through the streets of Konoha at twilight. Tenten was trying desperately to ignore the rumblings of her stomach. She really didn't want to go home empty handed.

Sai was in no better shape if all the other rumbling noises that Tenten was hearing were his stomach.

They'd gone out to look for a place to work because they were desperately short on cash. At this rate, Tenten wouldn't be surprised if she had to move in with Sasuke Uchiha in the next few days to avoid eviction from her apartment.

"Sai," Tenten started to say. She was about to say that it was too late, and if anyone were hiring right now they definitely wouldn't be hiring at night.

But then Tenten heard a rustling noise coming from a set of trash cans. She also noticed that she and Sai had aimlessly wandered into an alley, and they were alone with some very large creature.

Sai shrieked and fled to hide behind Tenten. "Protect me!" He squealed.

Tenten sighed and drew out a kunai she had hidden in her pants. "It's probably just a raccoon." She said uneasily.

Tenten's brown eyes settled on the three trash cans that were in front of her. Two were knocked over, and she could make out a shape moving within the trash.

"Who's there?!" Tenten yelled. "Get out of the trash can!"

Instantly the creature raised itself out of the trash and Tenten's mouth hung open.

"Shikamaru?" She said in disbelief.

The pineapple haired Nara stood in front of Tenten and Sai, and he looked unhappy.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Sai said in an accusing voice. "Why were you in the trash like some animal?"

"Ino accidentally threw out her favorite earrings." Shikamaru said. "So I was looking for them."

"Oh." Tenten said. "That is unfortunate."

"What a tragedy!" Sai exclaimed. "Stand aside Nara, you don't know anything. I will look for the earrings and I will find them."

Shikamaru stood next to Tenten as Sai looked through the trash cans in an undignified manner.

"Are you two on drugs?" Shikamaru asked after a few moments of silence.

Tenten sighed. In Shikamaru's defense, they must appear to be quite delusional. Here they were, fully trained ninjas, and they were scared of some animal looting through trash. Not to mention that the 'animal' was a comrade of theirs. Plus the fact that Sai was searching frantically through the trash cans really didn't help.

"We are not on drugs." Tenten said. She turned to look at Shikamaru. "We are out of money and food."

Shikamaru frowned. "That's not good. You really need to eat, especially if you're on Gai's team."

Tenten shrugged. "There's been a shortage of missions lately. Sai and Lee have moved in with me to consolidate our money, but it's just not enough. We were planning to get some other form of employment."

"You won't have any luck with that." Shikamaru said. "The other ninjas have gotten every available job in Konoha."

Tenten felt her heart sink. She was going to cry. Right here in front of Shikamaru and a half crazed Sai.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He hated when women got emotional. "Don't cry!" He said. "Why don't you ask Hyuuga for some help? He'd probably gladly help you."

Tenten shook her head. "He'd pity me. I don't want that. I've taken care of myself forever; I don't need anyone's help."

Sai stood up with the earrings. "I FOUND THEM!" He exclaimed proudly.

Tenten cringed. Her eyes drifted out to the street. She was hoping no one heard. Their situation looked super strange.

Tenten's luck had left her.

"What'd you find Sai?" Came the most obnoxious voice.

Tenten, Shikamaru, and Sai all looked up to see Naruto hanging from the building above them.

Naruto had a big grin and a squid in one hand.

Moments of silence passed. Tenten wondered who would ask first.

Sai did.

"Where did you get the squid?"

Naruto grinned and leapt from the building to land beside Sai.

"Sasuke complained about how I only eat ramen, so I'm bringing him a squid to cook for me." Naruto said. "Why are you all here?"

Tenten and Shikamaru both coughed uncomfortably. "It's a long story." Tenten said.

"Well, I was jumping across rooftops and I thought I saw Sai digging in the trash. Did I really see that?" Naruto asked.

Tenten was mesmerized by the stinking fish that was thrown haphazardly over Naruto's shoulder. Did it just move?

"Ino-san lost her beloved earrings in the garbage. So I was searching for them." Sai said. "I know what it is like to lose something important, so I was helping Nara-san look for it."

"You are a really great friend!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tenten's eyes were still fixed upon the squid. Yes, it indeed just twitched.

Tenten opened her mouth to say something about said dead fish but she was interrupted.

"SHIKAMARU!" A feminine voice yelled.

Tenten, Shikamaru, Sai, and Naruto all turned to look at Ino who was storming up to them.

"Did you find my earrings?" Ino asked when she was a few inches away from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru flinched under Ino's intense gaze. "Yeah, yeah. Troublesome woman. Here they are."

Ino's usually angry face contorted into a smile as she laid eyes upon her beloved earrings. Tenten realized why Shikamaru loved her; Ino was very pretty when she smiled. "Thank you, Shika-kun." Ino said.

Tenten remembered the talk she'd had with Sai a couple weeks ago. Ino liked Shikamaru, but was worried that he liked Temari.

Tenten was about to say that she and Sai should really be heading home, when she was interrupted once again.

"Dobe. Why do you have a fish?" A deep masculine voice said from above them.

Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, and Naruto all looked up to see Sasuke standing on the roof above them. He was looking down at them, and Tenten had to admit, Sasuke looked quite attractive when he was standing dramatically above them.

Naruto held the squid up to Sasuke and said, "Ha! Feast your eyes, Teme! I can eat things other than instant ramen. I'm going to eat this tonight and prove you wrong."

"Ewww! It's moving!" Ino screeched and she latched onto Shikamaru's arm.

Tenten watched in horror as the squid moved and struggled to get out of Naruto's grasp. Sai squealed like a girl and hid behind Tenten once again.

"Whoa! Look, it's still alive!" Naruto said.

"Where in the world did you get a live squid?" Tenten asked in horror.

"Shizune was complaining about her pet squid missing. I put the pieces together when she said there was a flash of blond hair through her yard." Sasuke said from beside Tenten.

Tenten jumped. He had been on the building the moment before. Yet here he was beside her. The Uchiha was a fast little devil.

"If that squid is alive, then I am leaving." Ino said decidedly. "Let's go Shikamaru."

Tenten watched as Ino tugged Shikamaru away. Tenten wished for the best for them. Ino and Tenten had been friends for years, and Tenten wanted Ino to be happy. As any true friend would wish for another.

Tenten turned back to see Sasuke wrestling Naruto for control of the squid.

"Give it to me, you Dobe! That's someone's pet, you can't eat it!" Sasuke was griping.

"I have to prove you wrong by eating it!" Naruto was griping.

"I'll eat it." Tenten said. "I am hungry enough to eat Shizune's pet squid."

Sasuke and Naruto both froze and surveyed Tenten and Sai. Tenten looked very pale, and extra thin. And Sai was leaning against the building behind them for support.

"Out of money?" Sasuke asked.

"Pretty much." Tenten admitted. "We were out looking for jobs when Shikamaru told us there were none."

Sasuke nodded. "That will be problematic. I'd offer to have you guys my house, but I don't want Lee there at all. Naruto is enough."

Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm and shot him a secret look. Tenten didn't even try to discern what the look could have meant.

Sasuke sighed. "I'll take you guys out to dinner tonight." He said.

Tenten and Sai both broke out into wide smiles. "Thanks Sasuke!" They both chirped.

**At Ichiraku**

"Way to prove me wrong by not eating ramen Naruto." Sasuke said as he eyed Naruto shoveling ramen into his mouth.

"Hey! You made me give the squid back AND apologize. That was embarrassing." Naruto said.

Tenten regarded the two men sitting next to each other. She was a little envious of their friendship. She wished she could have companionship like that. But Sai was really stepping up.

She looked next to each other and saw Sai with his hands around his bowl of ramen. His eyes were closed and he was drinking in the delicious scent of the ramen.

"How are things going with the Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Tenten blushed a little at hearing Neji's name. But then her face became dark.

"Neji has been cold and distant, and before you say it, he has definitely been more so than usual." Tenten said.

Sasuke stroked his chin in an uncharacteristic manner. "He might be acting that way because of something I did." Sasuke confessed.

"What did you do?" Tenten asked.

"I told him that you had ben to my house. I know that it's true, but I did not add any specifics as to what you were doing. For all he knows, you could have been over there telling his secrets." Sasuke said.

Tenten groaned. "He is so dense." She said.

Sasuke grinned and said, "You should look in a mirror." Under his breath.

Naruto giggled beside Sasuke.

Sai was coherent enough to look at Tenten and say, "He might just be jealous."

Tenten blushed. "That couldn't be. Why would he be jealous? It's not like I could even seduce Sasuke if I tried." She said.

Sasuke laughed at that one. "You'd definitely be more successful than Ino or Sakura." Sasuke said.

Tenten knew that Sasuke was just being a nice friend, but his words really warmed her heart. He thought she was attractive enough to seduce him. No one had ever said that about her before. Confidence began to fill Tenten's heart.

Naruto was yawning. "Geez, Sasuke. I'm tired. Let's go home."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It was nice speaking with you two. See you around." Sasuke paid the bill and left with Naruto.

Tenten and Sai began walking down the street with rejuvenated vigor. Until they saw Hinata walking through the streets looking for something.

"Hello Tenten!" Hinata called.

"Hello Hinata!" Tenten said and waved. "It's been so long since I've seen you. How have you been?"

Tenten hoped that Hinata wouldn't take notice of Sai walking by her. That would be strange to explain. Because Tenten didn't really know Hinata really well.

"I'm just out looking for Neji." Hinata said. "He and Hiashi got into a little argument this morning. So Hiashi is worried that Neji is mad, he hasn't come home all day."

Tenten was worried. "Oh no. Neji never acts like this." She said. "I'll help look for him if you want, it's getting late and I bet that you have to get home soon."

"I do. I have to do a report on the best nanny in Konoha for Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said.

"Then how about you go home and do that. I'll look for Neji and tell him that he needs to go home." Tenten said.

"That would be perfect!" Hinata said. "Thank you!"

As Hinata walked away Sai stepped forward and smiled. "You should go look for him on your own. Maybe you can convince him that you and Sasuke really aren't anything." Sai said.

"Maybe. You should get home to take care of Lee. I'll meet you there later. I'm worried about Neji." Tenten admitted.

As Tenten set out to look for Neji, rain began to fall.

* * *

**(A/N- Here is where the Events of Last Chapter take place. So if you need to refresh yourself on the events of last chapter, now would be a splendid time. If not, then keep reading. Thanks for reading by the way.)**

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Tenten was officially out of food. She stood in front of her fridge and felt like crying. There was nothing. She and Lee had practice in an hour and there was no food.

Tenten turned to find Sai holding a single piece of bread.

"You and Lee can split it." Sai said.

Tenten shook her head. "Give it to Lee. He works harder than me, he needs the calories." Tenten said. "I'm going to head out to practice early. So make sure that Lee eats that."

Tenten left her apartment then. She walked through the streets, she was jealous of all the little school kids that had breakfasts maid for them. It looked like they would have to beg Sasuke for food tonight.

Tenten stood in the center of her training ground. She was here before Neji and Gai.

She looked at the target hanging from a tree. She sighed when thoughts of the Uchiha went through her head. She didn't want to beg him for anything. She wanted him to respect her.

"You're here early." Neji said from behind Tenten.

Tenten turned. "Yep. I wanted to get an early start. Shall we begin?"

Neji nodded. And then he rushed at her.

Tenten began sparring to her best ability. But something was wrong. Her mind was unable to focus completely on what moves Neji was making. There were also black splotches appearing in her vision.

Tenten stood atop a tree and shook her head. _Focus!_ She yelled at herself. It was of no use.

Tenten jumped off the tree and started to throw her fuuma shuriken at Neji.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

A/N- Have a wonderful, pink eye free day!


	8. Chapter 8

GR 8

A/N- Thanks for the get well wishes. I am glad to report that my pink eye has gotten better, and everything is all good. That shows me that you guys actually read my author's notes, and I am very glad that you do. I loved reading all of your reviews! So please keep writing them.

Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Chapter Eight. I like your house.

Tenten opened her eyes and was immediately on alert. She'd lost consciousness during training, now she was somewhere other than the field where she had learned all her ninja skills.

Tenten sat up. She was in a bed. Her brown eyes roved over the room she was in. It was definitely not her own.

_Whose room is this? _

Tenten's question was answered when she noticed Neji sitting in a chair across the room. He was reading some sort of book, but was still in his ninja gear.

Neji set the book down when he noticed that Tenten was awake. He leveled his white eyes with Tenten's brown ones. Tenten waited for him to speak. She was hoping he would say something about the situation she was now in.

"I think you're taking your diet too far." Neji said.

Tenten frowned. "I'm not on a diet." She said. "And where am I?"

"My house. After you collapsed at practice I took you here. You obviously needed medical help, and I believe I have better medical facilities in the Hyuuga compound than you do at your apartment." Neji said.

Tenten looked down at her arm and noticed an IV sticking out of it. "WHAT THE HELL NEJI?" Tenten yelled as she held it up.

"You don't need to use profanity, Tenten." Neji said. "I had Sakura visit while you were unconscious."

Tenten blushed at the thought of Sakura near her with Neji while Tenten was asleep. "And what did Sakura say?" Tenten asked.

"She said that you were malnourished." Neji said. "Why would she say that, if you aren't on a diet?"

Tenten frowned again, only this time was more for her. She was obviously undernourished because of the fact that she had no decent food in her apartment.

"I haven't been eating a lot." Tenten said.

"Why?" Neji asked.

Tenten looked at her teammate. She'd never seen Neji like this. He was sitting with his guard down. Concern was coloring him, and Tenten found it incredibly attractive. Plus he didn't act like he cared for her wellbeing.

It was a strange feeling to have someone worried about you. Tenten thought. For years, she'd been alone. She'd been free from other's concern, and it had been nice. It felt so alien right now, to have Neji worried about her health. Part of her wanted to hug the Hyuuga and thank him for his concern, while another part wanted to shove him away from her and say that she was fine.

Tenten shook her head. She had to think of an excuse to tell Neji for not eating.

"I'm training." She said at last.

"Training?"

"Yes! I'm training in case I get called in for a mission where food supplies are limited."

"You sound like Lee." Neji said after a few moments. "Besides, you don't need to do any of this. We haven't been called in for a mission in months. So it's highly unlikely that we'll be called on a mission for that purpose."

"We might. I make my livelihood by being a ninja; I can't afford to be unprepared." Tenten said.

Neji stood up and went to look out the window. "I thought you were losing weight to impress someone." He said quietly.

Tenten suppressed a laugh. She would never go that far. Besides, Neji would never think like that.

"That's not how I would go about it." Tenten said with half a laugh.

"You wouldn't need to change anything about yourself to attract someone's attention." Neji said.

Tenten didn't know what to say to that. So she decided to change the topic and ask if she could return to her home now.

Neji shook his head. "I'm not letting you leave until you eat a proper meal. And it is close to dinner time."

Tenten frowned. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"A day." Neji answered.

Tenten paled. Were Sai and Lee panicking right now? Then Tenten realized how preposterous that was, Lee and Sai were probably happy that she had disappeared. More alone time for them.

Then Tenten noticed that Neji was leaning over her.

"Neji, what are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"I'm removing your IV. You can't possibly wear it to a formal Hyuuga dinner." Neji said.

Tenten squirmed. "Formal? No one said anything about formal! I don't want to dress up-"Tenten protested.

"Hold still, I've almost got it out." Neji said with an exasperated voice.

"Ow, Neji it hurts." Tenten whined.

"Neji-Nii-san, what are you doing to Tenten-san?" A small voice asked.

Tenten looked over Neji's shoulder to see the youngest daughter of Hiashi standing beside the bed.

"Hanabi-sama, I am simply removing Tenten's IV so that she may attend dinner." Neji said. Neji was glad that Tenten couldn't see the blush that was coloring his pale features.

Hanabi laughed. "It looked like you were molesting her. I almost got my video camera." The little girl giggled. "Konohamaru would've loved to see it." Then Hanabi left.

Tenten and Neji shared a wide eyed stare. "That could have been bad." Tenten whispered.

Tenten finally surrendered and allowed Neji to pull the IV from her arm. Neji helped Tenten get out of the bed, and he helped steady her when she was unbalanced. Tenten hadn't walked in a few days, and she was uncoordinated.

Neji led Tenten to the Hyuuga dining room. Luckily Tenten had the honor of sitting between Neji and Hinata. Hiashi and Hanabi were across from them. And the rest of the Hyuuga clan was seated at other tables.

Tenten tried not to drool on the exquisite food laid before her. All the Hyuuga food was a lot better than the nothing she had been eating before. As well as better than the ramen Sasuke had fed her and Sai.

Tenten was slightly jealous that Neji lived in this lovely complex. Even though there used to be much hatred between the clans, they appeared to be happier now. Tenten would love to live with a caring family like the Hyuugas. Plus the food was a wonderful commodity. Tenten knew that living with a family like this, there would never be a shortage of food.

Hiashi made quiet conversation with Tenten during the meal. The Hyuuga head was curious about the woman who spent more time with Neji than any other person. Hiashi did not like the way Tenten was so skinny. It was not usual for ninjas to be missing so much body mass.

Tenten bid the Hyuuga clan a formal farewell at the end of the meal. She had stopped herself from tucking some of the food items into her Chinese sleeve to take home. Someone might have noticed that.

Neji stood with Tenten at the mouth of the Hyuuga complex. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tenten interrupted him.

"Thank you for helping me. As well as the meal." Tenten said. Then she started walking alone to her apartment.

"I'll walk you home." Neji said as he caught up to her.

There was a small drizzle falling from the sky as they walked to her home. It was positively miserable, with the darkness of night arriving. Tenten shivered as the wind whipped past her.

Neji pulled Tenten to his side. "You're cold." He said as he wrapped an arm around her. "This is because you have no body fat from starving yourself." Neji said with a slight tone of chastising.

"I know." Tenten murmured into his side. "You're warm." She said.

They arrived at her doorstep and they shared an intense gaze. Tenten looked into Neji's silver eyes and was pleasantly mesmerized. He'd always had pretty eyes. And Neji looked into Tenten's brown eyes.

Then Tenten turned away and opened the door, she could hear the TV running, which meant that Sai and Lee were home.

Tenten turned to Neji and said, "Thank you for everything."

Then Tenten reached up and hooked her hand around the back of Neji's neck. She pulled his head down and placed a simple kiss on his lips.

It wasn't anything wildly passionate; it was just a peck on the lips. Tenten pulled away from him and smiled. Then she ducked into her apartment leaving the Hyuuga alone outside her apartment again.

* * *

A/N- Did you like their first kiss?


	9. Chapter 9

GR/NT/SL/SN

A/N- Thanks for reading! You all are great.

Disclaimer-Naruto is not mine.

Because I received several requests for Neji POV, I decided to obey the masses. So here is another chapter from the viewpoint OF Neji Hyuuga.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine. It wasn't so dark after all.

Neji stood on Tenten's doorstep for several minutes. His heart was racing, his palms were covered in a nervous sweat. The drizzle of raindrops landed on his face and dripped down his pale face.

_Tenten had just kissed him._

Neji resisted the urge to touch his lips where hers had touched his. His lips felt somewhat tingly there. He had no idea what he should be doing now.

Should he storm into her apartment and demand answers from her? He wanted to, but she surely needed rest. Her body was obviously low on energy, and it would be improper for him to bother her now.

So Neji decided to leave the area, lest some other apartment dweller think he was some burglar or something.

Instead Neji opted to walk through the rain drenched freezing cold streets of Konoha. Normally Neji would duck under the cover of an umbrella or a roof, for his hair went a little frizzy after being in the rain. But his thoughts were too occupied to rest on his hair.

_He had never been kissed before._

_ Not by Hizashi._

_ Not by Hinata._

_ Not even his own mother had deemed him worthy of a kiss before her death._

The first person to kiss Neji Hyuuga was Tenten. His teammate who had no last name. No bloodline limit, and certainly no formal ancestry.

_I really enjoyed the kiss though._

Neji sighed as he ducked into an establishment that had remained open despite the rain. It turned out to be the ramen place the Naruto Uzumaki was so fond of.

Neji realized this when he spotted Naruto's bright blond hair. Naruto was seated next to the Uchiha remainder.

Neji smirked. Sasuke had thought that Tenten was fond of the Uchiha, but now Neji knew that was not the case.

_Because Tenten kissed Neji._

Neji went to sit silently beside Sasuke and Naruto. Both noticed his presence, and the fact that he was soaked with rain water.

"Hyuuga, why are you so wet?" The Uchiha asked. "It's not like you to go out in the rain."

Neji smirked. "I was walking Tenten home." He said smugly.

Naruto looked concerned. "Lee was looking for her earlier. He said that she'd been missing, so she is fine?"

"Yes." Neji answered. Then he was mad at himself. How could he forget to tell Lee about Tenten collapsing? He must have been too worried about her that he forgot. Which was not normal for Neji.

"Bushy Brows looked really worried. He'll be glad that she's okay." Naruto said.

"Did something happen?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"She pushed herself too hard during training. I took her to my home to have the Hyuuga doctors administer treatment. She is perfectly well now." Neji reported.

Sasuke and Naruto seemed to accept Neji's answer and the three men descended into a regular conversation.

Throughout the conversation with Naruto and Sasuke, Neji's thoughts kept returning to Tenten. He hoped that she was resting, as well as eating properly.

A smirk danced across Neji's face when he thought of why Tenten had been starving herself. Only his teammate would do something so extreme in order to prepare for a hypothetical mission. Yet Neji found it very endearing, as he had always respected the zeal that Tenten had for ninja work. No other girl was so dedicated to her craft.

"Hey Neji, earth to Neji." Naruto was saying as he waved his hand in front of Neji's face. "Are you using the Byakugan right now or something? You seem really out of it."

"No he isn't. He would never abuse his power in such a way." Sasuke said.

"Oh please, you 'abuse' the Sharingan all the time." Naruto teased Sasuke.

"That's different. When you challenge me to a game I have to defend my honor as the last Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"You use that excuse way too much. And I'm also the last Uzumaki, so take that." Naruto said as he thrust his finger into Sasuke's forehead.

Neji felt a headache coming on. These two had always annoyed him. Normally the Uchiha was so stoic and unresponsive, but once Naruto was around the Uchiha completely changed. It was very strange.

Neji just found it annoying right now. He wanted to go meditate on what the kiss from Tenten might have meant, and yet these two were ceaselessly bickering.

"You're only more powerful than me because of that thing inside you." Sasuke was saying to Naruto.

"What thing? You mean my determination and complete skill? Because I agree completely. I am way more skilled than you." Naruto said.

"I mean that demon sealed into your stomach. It's an unfair advantage."

"And Itachi's eyes aren't?!"

Neji stood up and left without a word to the bickering blond and raven. Neither man noticed Neji leave, as they were more absorbed in their own discussion.

Neji instead opted to walk down the streets of Konoha again. The rain had gotten stronger, but it didn't faze Neji. He was already deciding on what he would say to Tenten on their next meeting. He wondered if it were necessary to propose, after all she did have his first kiss. He would have to consult Hiashi.

Neji stepped into the Hyuuga compound and met Hinata. She shrieked when she saw the state that Neji was in with his wild eyes and wet clothing.

"Why were you out in the cold and dark?" Hinata asked.

"I was walking Tenten home. And then I met Naruto and Sasuke. Those two bicker like no one's business. I have a hard time believing that they're stronger than me." Neji said evenly.

"You seem pleased about something." Hinata said upon inspecting her cousins aura. "Did you really enjoy your talk with Sasuke and Naruto or something?"

"I never really 'enjoy' myself in their presence. But I do tolerate them." Neji said.

Hinata frowned. "Naruto has always cared for Sasuke. More than he cares for anyone else." She muttered.

Neji patted Hinata's head. "They're best friends."

Neji then left Hinata. He had to get back to his room and get out of his cold wet clothes. Then he could properly meditate on recent events.

Neji strode into his room and would have gone into the closet, but his eyes caught on something metallic in his bed.

It was Tenten's fuuma shuriken.

She had forgotten it again.

Neji would have to return it to her.

* * *

A/N- Dun dun dunnn. What an awesome cliff hanger? I know right LOL.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, I want to know if the SasuNaru was too much.

Since this chapter was so short, expect the next one out soon. Thanks for reading and have a wondrous day.


	10. Chapter 10

GR 10

A/N- I'm back! Thank you all for patiently waiting, I was taking my AP Tests. Let's hope that I pass, and I hope that everyone else taking a test will pass as well.

This chapter is honestly what inspired me to write this story; I hope you all will enjoy it!

Warnings- Sai is back in this chapter, so there will be copious amounts of OOC.

Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Chapter Ten. Tenten?

Tenten stepped into her apartment and leaned against the door. Her fingers were pressed into her lips and her heart was racing. A dark red adorned Tenten's features.

_Why did I just kiss Neji?_

Tenten mentally screamed at herself. Had she just ruined her best friendship with one stupid thing? Whatever was Neji thinking? Had she been too forward? Did he think she was a 'loose' woman now?

Tenten didn't get much longer to question herself because she found a body plummeting toward her.

Tenten was knocked almost back against the door as Sai and Lee hugged her furiously.

Tenten's mouth hung open in shock. Why were they doing this? They had never greeted her like this _before_ so why would they start now?

Lee was the first to pull away. He leveled his black eyes with Tenten's brown eyes. Tenten also noticed that his eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm so happy to hear that you're okay!" Lee said as he crushed Tenten into another hug.

Tenten was still bewildered. "What is this?" She asked hopelessly into Sai's hair.

Sai pulled away and looked at Tenten. "We were so worried when you didn't come back from training two days ago. We thought that you had died, or been kidnapped and eaten by Choji or worse; a prisoner of a call center." Sai said. "We had no idea where you were and we looked everywhere."

"You were worried about me?" Tenten asked incredulously. "But why?"

"Tenten! We live together! Of course we would be worried about you! Plus you're one of my closest friends. Of course I would be worried about you." Sai said.

Tenten felt like crying herself. It felt wonderful to have someone care so much. Because she had never really had someone like that in her life. She often came home from brutal missions only to be alone. This felt wonderful.

But Tenten couldn't suppress the amount of suffocation she felt at this new feeling. She was no longer as independent as she had been; she had people that were making sure that she was safe.

"Come and sit, tell us where you've been." Sai said as he pulled Tenten to the couch.

Lee still remained wrapped around Tenten. She would have pried him off, but she could feel wetness on her neck indicating that Lee was crying. Tenten didn't want to disrupt him. She'd never had a guy use her as a shoulder to cry on, so she didn't know what to do.

Sai sat next to her on the couch and his eyes were wide as he looked at her. Tenten remembered that he was awaiting an answer as to why she had disappeared.

"I was at training with Neji." Tenten began. She closed her eyes so that she could properly visualize the memories. "We were working on Neji's perfect defense just like we usually do, until I fell unconscious while trying an aerial attack from a tree. I woke up in Neji's house after that, and he had managed to nurse me back to health. I believe I collapsed because of the lack of food in my diet."

"I felt so bad about taking the last piece of bread!" Lee wailed into Tenten's shoulder.

"I gave it to you. You exert so much energy while you train, and I knew you needed it more." Tenten said.

"You are too kind, my dearest Tenten!" Lee yelled.

"So did Neji bring you back just now?" Sai asked.

"Yes he did." Tenten said. And then she remembered that she had just kissed him and her face heated up at the memory.

"Say, your face is really red. Did something happen out there?" Sai asked.

"I may have kissed him…" Tenten said.

Sai and Lee both leaned back with their mouths agape. "Really?" They both chirped.

"What were you thinking?" Lee asked. "And why isn't he freaking out?"

"I honestly wasn't thinking. It just really felt right. And I sort of just left him out there." Tenten said with a shrug. "He probably wasn't fazed at all. Knowing him he's had tons of fan girls kiss him."

"I don't think he's kissed anyone." Lee said as he stroked his chin.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a knocking at the door.

Sai and Lee both looked smug while they smiled at Tenten. "It's him." They whispered.

"I doubt it. It's raining torrentially outside, no one in their right mind would be out there." Tenten said as she got off the couch to open the door.

It was Neji.

He was drenched in rain. His hair was no longer shiny like it always was now it was drenched and matted. His eyes were wild looking. And he had Tenten's fuuma shuriken in his grasp.

"Neji! What are you doing out in the rain?" Tenten asked. "And why do you have my fuuma shuriken?"

"You left it at my house. Can I come in? I really want to talk to you." He said.

Before Tenten could say _no! You cannot come in here! _Neji had pushed the door open and walked into the apartment. He dripped water everywhere and Tenten was really worried about rust accumulation on her shuriken.

Neji turned to look at Tenten from where he stood just within the apartment. "Where should I put this?" He asked as he held up the fuuma shuriken.

Tenten couldn't say anything. She was too distracted by the way he looked. His hair was a mess, and his clothes clung to his form in a very attractive way. Neji should wander around in the rain more often.

Neji answered himself. "Oh yes, you're keeping your weapons in your closet now. I'll just go put this there." He said.

Neji had to pass through the living room to get to Tenten's bedroom.

Sai and Lee were still sitting on the couch.

When Neji's all-seeing eyes fell upon the two men his whole body froze. He turned to face Tenten and his eyes were wide.

"What are they doing here?" Neji asked slowly with venom dripping from his voice.

"Ah! Neji-san! What a surprise to see you here, thank you for taking care of Tenten!" Rock Lee said.

Neji's grip tightened on the shuriken. "You have three seconds to explain why Sai and Lee are sitting casually in your apartment." Neji said to Tenten.

Tenten gulped. "They're only roommates Neji!" She said.

"Roommates? And how do they pay rent? Do they pleasure you Tenten? Is that what you've been up to recently?" Neji asked.

"Eww! How dare you accuse me of that! You of all people should know that I have ethics and morals! I'm not some whore!" Tenten exclaimed.

Sai stood up. "I will also defend Tenten. Neji, you should calm down and allow us to explain the situation."

"How dare you call Tenten that!" Lee yelled. "That is very un-youthful of you!"

"Then explain yourselves." Neji said. He continued to hold the fuuma shuriken in his grasp; it was starting to scare Sai and Tenten a little.

"Lee and I have moved in with Tenten because we were evicted from our apartments. Our team has had no missions recently, so we've been short on cash. We decided to consolidate all of our money so that we could continue to live as ninja. And we picked Tenten because she is an orphan just like us, so therefore she would be in need of financial assistance just like us." Sai said. "There is nothing sordid happening within this apartment; Tenten has been the kindest host to us."

"Is this true?" Neji asked Tenten.

"It is." Tenten said.

Neji set the shuriken down and approached Tenten. "I am so sorry for what I said. Please forgive me." Neji said.

Tenten, Sai and Lee all stood very still with their mouths agape.

Then in a flash, Neji was gone. He had disappeared from the apartment and left the door swinging.

Tenten stood still. Did Neji just apologize and then leave her in disgust? Could he really not bear to be in the presence of such poverty stricken individuals?

Tenten sank down onto the couch and held her head. Sai and Lee were immediately at her side.

"It's okay Tenten!" Lee was attempting comfort. "Neji probably left because he had some important Hyuuga business to take care of!"

"No. He's disgusted by me! I can tell! I'm not royal like him. I don't have a fancy last name and infinite amounts of money. I'm all on my own, and I was a fool for thinking that I could trust him." Tenten said with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Something tells me that's not it." Sai said.

Tenten continued to cry until the door was pushed open again.

Neji stood in the doorway with a duffle bag in hand.

Sai, Tenten and Lee all gave Neji a questioning look.

"I cannot allow Tenten's honor to be in danger with two men in the house. So I shall live here as well." Neji said as he strolled into the apartment.

* * *

A/N- Hehehe I'm going to end it there. Next chapter Neji will find out about Sai and Lee's relationship as well as begin his life in Tenten's world. I promise Neji is the last ninja that will be moving in.

Thanks for reading and have a spectacular day! If you're on summer break then enjoy it! I know that I am!


End file.
